Happy New Year
by aolurker
Summary: New Year's day finds Alex & Olivia finally engaging in a long pined-after loving. Rated M for sMooches and More.


**Title:** Happy New Year  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Law and Order: SVU, Alex/Olivia**  
>Rating:<strong> M (mhm, sexy times)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's some New Year's lovin', yay!**  
>Notes: <strong>Wow, it sure has been a loooooong time since I've written anything and I feel SO out of practice! But after reading Love is Easy by Rae D. Magdon (which had some New Year's Eve lovin') I was inspired to start the New Year by revisiting an old OTP.  
><strong>Notes 2:<strong> Please be gentle, as I said, I'm a bit out of practice lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year<strong>

Olivia woke up to an empty bed.

She immediately sat up and looked around. The room also was empty.

Now, it wasn't like this was an uncommon occurrence. In fact, waking up in an empty bed, an empty room, an empty apartment, was a sadly all too _common_ occurrence in Olivia's life.

But this time it took her off guard.

Because this was different. Or at least it was supposed to be.

For this time it wasn't her bed, or even her room.

It was someone else's room. Someone else's bed.

It was… it was Alex Cabot's bed.

And with that thought, that name, despite the chill in the air, despite the uncertainty lingering in Olivia's mind over the absence of the owner of the bed she was in, memories flooded the detective and she was enveloped by them:

The New Year's Eve party the night before. Olivia had gone to it with no real expectations; she had hopes and dreams but no real solid reasons to think their ADA felt the same things as she did. However…. as the evening wore on, Olivia couldn't help but think that maybe there *were* reasons to think it.

For though both were fully engaged with their own people in the first hour after their arrival, that soon changed. Olivia became more aware of Alex and realized that in the hours between eight and ten they, the two of them, seemed to somehow always be within feet of each other, even if they were engaged in different conversations with different groups of people. And those two hours were then followed by another hour between 10 and 11 where they more and more consciously floated from group to group together, bodies more and more frequently touching, hands occasionally skimming, small glances being exchanged, hope slowly transitioning to mutual tacit admission.

Then the final hour, an hour of each independently but purposely never separating from the other, never leaving the other's side, even as other people came and went from their conversation group.

And then the final countdown, the ball dropping, 3…2…1…

They had clinked their champagne glasses together and with others, they had smiled at each other, said "Happy New Year". They had exchanged an awkward hug, but a hug that was followed by a spontaneous and very much less awkward kiss. A kiss that was supposed to have been chaste, but which was, in fact, anything but.

It was a kiss that really just erased everything and everyone around them.

A kiss that also erased any and all final doubt.

A kiss that finally, FINALLY, exposed and confirmed two years of unspoken mutual attraction and desire.

Surprisingly, even after that brief kiss that changed everything, they had still managed to make it respectable. They had managed to stay another 30 minutes after midnight.

But then the coat check person was handed both of their tags at the same time, the doorman hailed only one cab for the two of them, and they gave the cab driver only one destination.

Alex's apartment building.

Olivia closed her eyes and breathed out as her body flushed with the memories of pawing at each other in the cab and then having each other in this room, this very room, and on this very bed.

Clothes had been discarded hastily and frantically. Hands had wandered and explored every bit of skin and flesh they could find.

Their bodies had fit perfectly. The rhythms established so easily. Their peaks came so quickly, and so frequently.

The sex was every bit as hot and amazing as she imagined it would be. Alex was every bit as hot and amazing as she imagined the attorney would be.

Olivia felt her nipples harden with the memory of Alex's mouth closing over them and felt her pussy ache with the memory of Alex's fingers penetrating her.

She tightened her internal muscles, tipped her head back slightly, and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

The hear and now came crashing down upon Olivia as her eyes snapped open at the question and her face flushed anew, both from embarrassment over being caught lost in fantasy, but then also from the sight before her.

Because while waking to an empty bed was something she **was** used to, waking to this vision was absolutely **not** something she was used to.

The vision was Alex.

Alex Cabot.

Alex fucking Cabot.

In all her glory.

Blonde hair cascading haphazardly yet beautifully off her head, perfect makeup no longer perfect after a night of unabashedly athletic sex followed by exhausted sleep, the attorney's long lean pale body covered only by a button up shirt with only one or two buttons fastened and which was, let's be honest, not really long enough to actually cover anything. And sporting… a smile. A smile that perhaps could be seen more in Alex's demeanor and eyes and level of comfort than on her face, but it was a smile that was definitely there.

So, in summary, Alex fucking Cabot nearly fucking naked and looking totally fucking proud of herself.

As well she should be after the night before.

Olivia was powerless to do anything except sit and stare, as the uncertainties of waking up alone fled her mind, and as her nipples hardened further, and her core pulsed again, this time with current reality rather than just memory.

As for Alex, she wasn't faring much better. For seeing Olivia's wide and wandering eyes, hell just seeing Olivia still in her bed and not getting up and getting dressed to leave, erased any and all doubt she, too, might have had. So without a word, without needing words, both women instinctively knowing not just what they themselves wanted but what the other wanted as well, the attorney simply crawled onto the mattress and to Olivia, right to Olivia, immediately to Olivia, straddling the detective's legs and taking the detective's face in her hands, looking her new lover in the eye fully, deeply, meaningfully, before leaning in for a kiss.

And oh God.

The fervor and heat and raw craving of the night before returned anew. As strong as it was just hours before. As if none of it had been sated just hours before. As if this were their first time again.

Olivia's hands flew up, finding purchase on Alex's hips and ass, squeezing the flesh, drawing the attorney in to her, extending and prolonging the contact. Alex's tongue sought and was granted entry into Olivia's mouth as one of Olivia's hands came further up to tangle in the attorney's hair. Breasts pushed together as the two women fell back to the mattress in a heap, mouths meshing, hands exploring, bodies instantly reacting, instantly wanting, instantly ready for the other.

And despite the passion and intensity of the kiss, it was quickly outpaced by the need for more and more intimate contact, as evidence by Olivia letting out something of a growl of frustration when she couldn't reach Alex's breasts, when she couldn't pull and tug on Alex's nipples in that way she knew would get a reaction, blocked as she was by Alex's shirt. So the attorney broke the kiss momentarily, putting her temple against Olivia's, both women taking a fast breath or two, sharing air, sharing oxygen, sharing life. Alex's mouth then closed once more over Olivia's wetly but briefly, before the blonde hoisted herself up a bit. Looking down at Olivia's glistening lips and pitch black eyes, the attorney made fast work of the two buttons holding on the last bit of her clothing.

It took just a second, thank goodness just a second to accomplish, for Olivia's desire to touch was undeniably strong, and she contracted her abs and sat up again, bringing her lips once more to Alex's as her hands came up and pushed the soft fabric off Alex's shoulders and down the attorney's arms. The detective's hands then began to wander towards Alex's front, seeking those mounds, the hard little nubs atop them, desperate to feel them between her fingers, desperate to hear the sounds pinching them would make Alex make, trying to push and twist and roll Alex over and below her.

And the attorney felt that effort, felt Olivia's attempt to reorient them and it was tempting, god it was tempting, so fucking tempting to let Olivia have her way, but no.

No.

Not this time.

Maybe next time.

But not this time.

For Alex had her own undeniably strong desire.

So gently but firmly resisting Olivia's attempts, Alex instead pushed the detective back down onto her back once more.

Hovering above the detective, knees still on either side of Olivia's hips, Alex's crystal blue eyes locked with dark deep ones. Then with one hand on the pillow just beside Olivia's head, bracing herself, holding herself up, she used her other hand to reach between their two racing and straining bodies.

Seeking only one thing.

Wishing for only one thing.

Desiring only one thing.

Olivia.

Even though she knew it was coming, even though the initial touch was light, even fleeting, the detective inhaled sharply at the contact, the sensations elicited by that skimming touch more powerful than Olivia would have expected. And then she let that inhale out on a gasp and she clenched her ass as a second touched passed over her center, this one far less light and far less fleeting, and all that much more powerful. "Alex!"

Hearing her name said with such desperation, with such focus, and drawn so quickly out of Olivia's mouth caused Alex's own mouth to drop slightly open and a small sound to escape her, as well.

For god, that was so hot.

Olivia was so hot.

And so wet.

Good lord, so, so wet!

Both women bit their lips then, and both women fought to maintain eye contact as Alex's fingers dipped deeper, fingers sliding over slick flesh, through folds and shapes she was still new to yet somehow knew, just knew, exactly, precisely, how to touch.

She pushed two fingers deeper into the tight space between Olivia's legs, looking, searching, and finding, letting her middle finger slide directly into Olivia's passage without preamble, without warning, Olivia's body and movements and moisture guiding her.

The detective gasped and her back arched, one hand still tangled in Alex's hair tightened as she pushed her thighs outward as much as possible, trapped between Alex's knees but desperate to open herself to this woman as much as she could, thoughts of pleasuring Alex giving way and succumbing to the all encompassing experiencing of being pleasured _by_ Alex.

And so pleasure her Alex did, pushing her middle finger in further then pulling it back, curling and swirling two fingers around Olivia's entrance, pressing and stretching flesh so alive, so welcoming, so responsive, and again .wet.

So wet Alex had to acknowledge it, she had to.

"When I came into the room a moment ago," she whispered as she pushed her finger into the detective again, so deep into the detective, "Were you thinking of me?"

There was never any thought of denying it. There was only truth. Only honesty. Only need. "Yes," Olivia breathed out on another hitched breath, again trying to press her thighs out, tilting her pelvis forward, wanting more of this woman above her to be inside her.

Alex pressed forward, physically and verbally, feeling her own core flood with moisture at Olivia's first response, first admission, hardly able to believe this was her doing, despite the undeniable evidence literally in her hand, hardly even able to believe this was actually happening. "Is that why you're so wet?" Alex hotly whispered another question at Olivia, "Because you were thinking of me?"

"Yes!" This time Olivia's response was more of a cry as Alex had pulled her well lubricated fingers up to and then directly over the detective's straining clit causing electricity to radiate outward from Olivia's core, the detective's eyes slammed shut and her hips bucked as Alex repeated the process a second time, this time with her thumb, and then again, and again, fuck!

Oh, god, she wasn't going to last long!

But she'd have to last a little longer as Alex's fingers dipped lower again, lower to flesh that was able to build the detective's arousal but not able to push her over the edge. She again felt Alex's finger enter her, push in and then pull out, swirling, exploring, so many nerve endings, so much potential, so much desire. Olivia clenched down, tried to capture that finger inside her, tried to will it to move faster, move further, give more.

However, Alex was not done with her, not yet, not quite yet.

"And have you thought of me before?" Alex's voice floated to Olivia, breathy, the attorney's own body and soul not at all immune to the situation.

"Alex… please…." Olivia was straining for the precipice.

But Alex was determined with her questioning, repeating and elaborating on her previous inquiry, "Before last night, times when you were alone… Did you think of me?" The attorney pushed her finger as far into Olivia as their positions would allow and then pressed up.

"Yes!" Olivia confessed without shame. For she had. She *had* thought of Alex. Many times. Many times. Hell, every time.

"God, Liv," Alex breathed out as her own breasts ached with want, her body ached with want and she briefly lowered herself enough to exchange a sloppy kiss with the detective. But not yet. Almost. Almost. But not yet.

She pulled out of the kiss and resumed the motion of her hand, bringing her thumb once again up and over Olivia's very tip. "And when you thought of me, baby," she panted, "when you thought of me, did you get this wet?"

All the detective could manage was a quick nod as her body jumped and her core spasmed. And then jumped and spasmed again with another swipe of Alex's thumb. So close, so close. So fucking close.

But… there was one more question.

"And did you come?" Alex whispered seemingly directly into Olivia's ear as she gathered one last bit of essence from Olivia's entrance, "Did you come while thinking of me?" she repeated as she then focused exclusively on that tiny bundle of nerves in the center of the detective's body that was built for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"Ahhhh, YES!" Olivia nearly yelled her answer this time, her confession, Alex's thumb passing firmly this time, not lightly, not gently, not fleetingly, but with purpose and intent over her unprotected clit, "God, Alex, yes, yes, yes!" The detective's hips surged forward and she knew there was no stopping it now.

And Alex knew as well, as her own body, despite having no direct contact was also peaking in its own way, overwhelmed by the knowledge that Olivia, this strong woman, this beautiful woman, this amazing woman, this woman who could have _anyone_, had chosen her, had chosen Alex, had fanaticized about Alex, just as Alex had fanaticized about her; the image of Olivia bringing herself off to thoughts of Alex was too much, too good.

"God, Olivia!" was all she could manage as she pressed her thumb in uncoordinated but determined circles over the top of Olivia's sex, faster and faster and faster, no mercy, no pausing, just rhythm and motion and pure pure sensation, until, just moments later, Olivia was flying.

Sensation exploded outward, racing through Olivia's gut and out into each of her limbs, her whole body surging against Alex, nearly bucking the attorney off, legs kicking, toes fluttering, muscles contracting hard, so fucking hard, hand balling painfully but delightfully so into a fist of Alex's hair, a litany of unintelligent syllables issuing from her throat, with Alex likewise riding a high she didn't quite understand and hadn't ever quite felt before right along with the detective before collapsing on top of her.

….

And then silence.

Except for the heavy breathing.

The enjoyable weight of Alex's body. The comforting solidity of Olivia's.

A small rustle of sheets. One of the woman making an attempt at movement before giving up and just going limp again.

More heavy breathing, but slowing, calming.

Finally Olivia managed to lift a hand to run it gently over Alex's back, the light tracing movement bringing a slight chill over the attorney's body.

She lifted her head.

The two women looked at each other. And smiled.

Olivia reached up and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "Hi." She said simply.

Alex's smile widened. Such a simple word. But so much behind it, in it. So perfect for them right now. "Hi," she said back.

They just looked at each other for several more seconds, perhaps even minutes, time having very little meaning just then.

And as they looked at each other Olivia realized that hadn't done much talking since they'd left the party last night. Too much tension that needed to be released first.

But, truth be told, the detective was actually really looking forward to talking. Talking about those confessions she'd just made. Talking about everything that had led up to them. Perhaps getting a confession or two out of Alex.

And maybe, just maybe, if she dared to hope, talking about what would come after today.

She opened her mouth to say something.

But was silenced with a single finger Alex placed over her lips. "Hold that thought," the attorney enigmatically whispered, placing one final quick kiss on those lips before climbing off Olivia and then scooting off the bed.

"Wait…" Olivia was momentarily dumbstruck and her mind was not quite functioning. But she quickly refocused, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked lightly but genuinely curiously.

Alex looked almost apologetic, almost. "I need to get the cinnamon rolls out of the oven," Alex replied.

Olivia's eyebrows flew up. That was about the last answer she had expected. Because, wait, what? Rolls, what? Seriously? Now? "Cinnamon rolls?" Olivia managed to voice.

Alex just grinned and nodded, "Pillsbury, even, yum! I was putting them in the oven when you woke up."

Olivia, despite her confusion, could help but be affected by Alex's completely unexpected enthusiasm for this particular breakfast food. So she returned the attorney's grin and just went with it, though the waggle of her eyebrows and the silkiness of her voice did convey her thoughts still split, "With warm sweet gooey icing?"

Alex recognized the suggestiveness of Olivia's tone and words and bantered back in kind, slipping easily into a playfulness neither knew how badly then needed in their lives, "Well duh, of course!" Alex responded, "That's the best part!"

And that response made Olivia laugh out loud, again it was just so unexpected. "'Duh'!?" Olivia asked somewhat incredulously, "Did you just say 'Duh'?!"

At that Alex pretended to be defensive, giving a slight shrug as she went in search of the shirt she had been wearing not too long ago. "Yeah, so?"

Olivia laid back on the mattress then and took a moment to just appreciatively watch the lithe form of Alex Cabot look around, bend to pick up the garment off the floor, and put it back on. The detective then finally responded with a small shrug of her own. "I guess I just didn't peg you for a 'duh' or a Pillsbury cinnamon roll kind of girl," she said quietly and with a seriousness she didn't fully understand.

Alex immediately returned Olivia's seriousness. Understanding instinctively where it came from, perhaps better than Olivia did. She silently crawled back on to the bed once again and again gave Olivia's lips another kiss, gentle and tender this time, exploring yet not heated, before ending the kiss and running her thumb back and forth over the detective's lips. Looking at those lips she whispered, "I guess you have a lot to learn about me, detective."

She then brought her eyes to Olivia's, clear, open, honest, before asking, voice still quiet, "Think you're up for that?"

Alex's proximity, the view down her open shirt, the lingering tingle of her kiss, the smell of her hair mixed with the smell of their sex, the memories of the night before and of just minutes before, and the promise in Alex's words of future discoveries, the *invitation* to future discoveries, that yes, yes they would talk, and yes, yes there would be further confessions, and no, she would be waking up to an empty bed anymore any time soon…

It was all a heady mix.

Olivia swallowed hard, gave one small nod, "I'll certainly give it my best," she finally croaked in reply.

The sentiment and emotion behind Olivia's words settled in Alex's chest, but she needed – they needed – to back away from that level of emotion for a bit. So after a moment of comfortable silence and a tender smile, she took those words in a different direction as her smile became Cheshire. "Your best, hm?" she hummed, referencing Olivia' answer. Alex raised one eyebrow and said slyly, voice laced with innuendo, "_Definitely_ hold _that_ thought." And with that, she rolled back off the bed and sauntered towards the bedroom door.

And she had just made it to that door when she was stopped by a soft voice. "Hey, Alex?"

She turned around. Olivia was sitting up in the bed again, much like she had been minutes earlier, but this time her eyes were open and there was a calm, content smile look on her face. Alex looked at the detective expectantly.

"Happy New Year," Olivia said simply.

Alex returned the smile and let her eyes wander over the detectives nude form before returning her gaze to Olivia, "It most certainly is," she replied then headed out the door and to the kitchen, seriously debating whether to bring back the cinnamon rolls or just the warm sweet gooey icing for her and Olivia to share.


End file.
